


Incipient

by bookaddict43



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-17
Updated: 2009-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookaddict43/pseuds/bookaddict43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My friend xx_squish_xx sent me a gift in the post and I offered a fic to her prompt in return. Her prompts were : Jayne/Kaylee, water.</p><p><i>Incipient: adj. beginning to come into being or to become apparent</i></p><p>Disclaimer; Firefly and all it's characters are the property of Joss Whedon.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Incipient

**Author's Note:**

> My friend xx_squish_xx sent me a gift in the post and I offered a fic to her prompt in return. Her prompts were : Jayne/Kaylee, water.
> 
> _Incipient: adj. beginning to come into being or to become apparent_
> 
> Disclaimer; Firefly and all it's characters are the property of Joss Whedon.

Jayne strode along quickly, headed for the waterhole he’d found yesterday.

Since they were stranded on this rock for a couple of days longer yet, he figured he may as well go fishing. Catch them some real food – he drooled at the thought.

The water had looked mighty fine to him, clear green and not polluted, he might have a swim too. Jayne enjoyed swimming and never got much of a chance out in the black, he was looking forward to the relaxation and fun, anticipating being away from the ship.

Coming into the clearing he was disappointed to see the sand beside the waterhole already occupied. But when he got a bit closer, he was relieved to see it were only little Kaylee.

“Hey Jayne,” she greeted, trying hopelessly to cover the disappointment written all over her face.

She’d obviously been expecting the doctor. His glance swept over her swimsuit covered body, the blanket spread out all careful like on the ground, basket on top, hurt expression on her face; and for once in his life didn’t say what he was thinking.

“I’m goin’ fishin’, want to come?”

Kaylee’s face lit up for a moment, “Haven’t been fishin’ since I left home.” Her smile faded as she looked down at her preparations. “Maybe I’d better wait here though.”

“I ain’t goin’ far. Ya should be able to keep an eye out from there.” Jayne was careful not to say anything ‘bout hun dan Simon. The man didn’t know what side his bread was buttered on; fancy leaving a willing Kaylee out here, waiting on him.

“Shiny!” the girl exclaimed. “Can we take turns with the pole?”

********************

“What ya goin’ to do now?” queried Kaylee.

They’d spent the last couple of hours squabbling over the pole while fishing and catching enough to feed everyone on the boat.

“I’m gonna dangle the fish in the water and go for a swim.” Jayne grinned at her, “I’ve been dyin’ for a swim.”

“Me too, ain’t it lovely seein’ all that water?” They nodded at each other in delight. “I’m comin’ in with you and when we’re finished; let’s have a picnic.”

“You want me to share yer food?” He hadn’t missed her many glances at the picnic area while they were fishing, the disappointment flickering cross her face every time she didn’t see the Doctor.

“Yep.” Kaylee nodded decisively. Simon clearly wasn’t coming and Jayne was here being all friendly. “It’s a lovely day for a picnic and I bought plenty of food.”

“That’s good girl. ‘Cause I’m gonna have a powerful appetite when I get outta the water.”

********************

Jayne stared at Kaylee all glistening from her swim, her water sleek hair plastered to her body, and shaken by a wave of lust, turned away quickly.

She was sorta covered by the swimsuit, but it hugged her figure just right and she were displaying a lot more creamy soft skin than he was used to seeing on her. His man parts and brain were starting to take notice of the little girl in a way they hadn’t done before.

Trying to take his mind off Kaylee’s body, Jayne glanced down at the picnic basket she was opening.

“Chicken! You got chicken, my favourite.” He took the piece she held out to him and bit into it with gusto. “You didn’t cook this on Serenity.”

“Are you kiddin’?” Kaylee laughed at him. “The moment I took it out of the oven, it’d be gone. I bought it at the market this mornin’.”

“What else ya buy?” He leant forward and rummaged through the basket. “Mushrooms, real wine and strawberries. You really went all out didn’t you?”

********************

She’d had a unexpectedly good time today; first the fishing, swimming and now lunch. She and Jayne had had such fun in the water. Chasing and splashing each other, floating companionably and diving deep. Full to the brim with food now and slightly hazy from wine and exercise, Kaylee wanted to talk.

“Ya do much swimmin’ when ya were a kid?” She asked him.

“A mite,” Jayne was stretched out on the ground, sleepy. “Did ya?”

“We had a creek not far from our place. Not as big as this, but we had some good times there.” Kaylee’s voice was dreamy. “Me and my brothers went there a lot and when I got to be noticin’ boys I used to take them there too, if they were real special we’d go skinny dippin’.”

“Sexin’ too?” Jayne asked, remembering a couple of girls he’d taken swimming.

“Sexin’ too.” Kaylee blushed; pink colour flushing all over her creamy skin and making Jayne want to see how far the pink went. “I was kinda hopin’ for some of that today.” She half whispered.

“I’d jump ya right now ifen I got any encouragement.”

Startled Kaylee glanced down into Jayne’s blue eyes, surprised by the heat she saw there.

“Don’t gotta worry though. I know it ain’t me yer wantin’.” Till now he hadn’t thought that he was wanting her either. But the thought of sexing Kaylee was suddenly eating at his brain. It was all kinds of confusing.

“I think what I’ve been wantin’ ain’t that real.” Kaylee voiced her thoughts out loud, knowing he wouldn’t mind listening to her ramble. “Don’t like how it makes me feel.”

“Gonna let it happen again?”

“I don’t think so. Me and Simon don’t seem to be wantin’ the same things.” Kaylee sighed. “And that ain’t good for either of us.”

********************

“Thanks Jayne.” Kaylee smiled at him as they walked back to the ship. “I had a beautiful day.”

“Just went fishin’ and swimmin’ and ate all yer food,” he pointed out gruffly.

“Didn’t leave me out there feelin’ all foolish and sorry,” the girl patted his arm. “And ya listened to me talk. Maybe we can do it again sometime?”

“The fishin’ and eatin’?”

“That and talkin’ and swimmin’,” Kaylee glanced at him sideways, thinking that being with Jayne might be a lot less complicated.

“Skinny dippin’ and sexin’ too?” Jayne grinned at her lecherously and waggled his eyebrows.

“I got some things to sort out and it might take some time, but yeah,” Kaylee brushed her lips across his cheek. “Probably skinny dippin’ and sexin’ too."


End file.
